


Shh... It's Okay.

by Wolfie7877



Series: Wolfie Stories / Shewolf Adventures [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Choking, Control Issues, F/F, Forced, Guns, Hand on Neck, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Consensual Touching, Self-Sacrifice, Self-cest, Shewolf, Suicide Attempt, Too Close, creepy bitch, up against the wall - Freeform, whispering in ear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: Jazmine stared into me with determination in her eyes, clicking the hammer down into its ready position.I stopped treading and scoffed. "Seriously? Oh, come on, Jazmine. You know damn well you can't stop me!" I grinned. "You're all talk.""So are you." She replied darkly.





	Shh... It's Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> pls read tags <3 stay safe (!!!!!!)
> 
>  
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> [((Multiple stories/oneshots starring my personal and original character(s).  
> \---  
> Long story short; she's a spirit possessing the body of an innocent girl by the name of Jazmine. But obviously that only helps so much, seeing as you'd have to connect the rest of the dots on your own. Which can be fun, but also not ideal. So if you want to figure it out on your own, stop reading this introduction and go right on ahead. But if you'd like to be less clueless, continue your reading.
> 
> A Shewolf is a mythical phenomenon where a part wolf part human creature will be born and will live for the next thousands of years. The following stories, however, follow a particular Shewolf. Wolfie was born in 1920 under the roof of highly superstitious parents and a rotten baby brother who was yet to born before Wolfie ran away. During her escape she terrorized many villages over a couple dozen years and quickly earned herself an infamous title. She never believed in working in packs and quite frankly she didn't get along with others, so she went around making enemy after enemy until one day she went in way over head and got herself killed... somehow. Enraged at this, she sold her soul to the devil in order to "finish some unfinished business". To do this the devil informed her that she would have to possess the body of a young girl - who fortunately looked almost exactly like her - to regain a physical form. This young girl happened to be Jazmine at the age of 13, and although her innocence was already established, Wolfie wasn't expecting her mind to be the equivalent of a bag of rainbows and unicorns. Pushing through the disgusting happy thoughts of hers, Wolfie managed to access Jazmine's memories and make her believe that Wolfie's horrible past life was her own - along with a few shortcuts and tweaks just to make it fit with her childhood and to preserve her innocence; which kept her gullibility. Jazmine then, believing her past was her own, ran away from home and ended up in the woods. Now what happened in between is a whole origin story, and has little to do with Wolfie, so I will skip to the part where Jazmine finally finds out what's been going on. She is heartbroken and confused, and with all the raw emotion she manages to shut Wolfie out. Wolfie continued to live in the back of Jazmine's mind, but with the trauma of the experiences of Wolfie's past, Jazmine is no longer the same and becomes a half of a new person - who still goes by the same name, but is a fusion of Wolfie and Jazz.
> 
> Well that basically explains it. Enjoy the stories!))]

(this small horrible drawing is by me)

 

 

 

I let the water slide down my hands, streaking through the blood covering my fists, and it turned red as it dripped onto the cave floor. After deciding they were clean enough I wiped my hands across my shirt, leaving a red stripe across my stomach. I stared out into the darkness of the cave, swearing I saw light in that direction. "I think we can get out this way." I said to myself. I heard Jazmine shuffle behind me. "We'll get there soon enough." I finished, smiling crookedly.

I heard the sound of metal shifting, followed by a few clicks. "No." I tilted my head around catching Jazmine's figure at the side of my eye. "No more." She croaked. I turned around completely only to fall eye to eye with a barrel of a gun, Jazmine swallowed nervously with the weapon her hand.

I smirked carelessly. "Come on. Put it down, Jay." I took a step towards her.

"No!" She cried out tightening her grip on the firearm, "That's enough!"

"Jazmine..." I warned, still smiling, holding my hand out and taking another step. "Just put it down."

"You can't do this anymore. I can't let you." She choked out. "You keep going around li- lik- like you own everything and y- your invincible and you can't be s- stopped... but you can! I'm stopping you!" Tears streaked down her face now, holding the gun even tighter than she was before. "That's enough!"

I chuckled softly, my eyes lighting up with confidence as I stepped forward once more. ' _If she thinks that pistol is gonna stop me for more than a second she's wrong.'_ I thought.

_Click._

Jazmine stared into me with determination in her eyes, clicking the hammer down into its ready position.

I stopped treading and scoffed. "Seriously? Oh, come on, Jazmine. You know damn well you can't stop me!" I grinned. "You're all talk."

"So are you." She replied darkly.

"If you actually think, for a  _moment,_ that you can stop me." I paused. "Then stop being such a-"

I froze.

Jazmine held the gun up against her own head, and even though she was crying you couldn't deny she wasn't dead serious. The smile wiped clean off my face, my heart started to beat quickly against my chest, I could even feel the color leaving my face. "Now... Jazmine..."

"Don't start with that bullshit!"

I scowled at her now, clenching my fingers tightly and digging my claws into my wrist. "Do you really wanna do this?" I growled.

"I can't let you do this anymore..." She replied hysterically. "If I'm... if I'm dead... you can't." She stumbled over her words, slowly causing herself to hyperventilate. I watched her grip on the pistol get tighter and felt my own lungs start to quake.

"Jazmine..." I snarled, scrambling for something else to say... but found nothing.

Her fingers twitched over the trigger, waiting for the last hope I would back down, and I was actually considering it.

_Clack!_

Jazmine jumped, turning her head for a second to look into the darkness, where nothing but a loose pebble could be seen on the floor. Fear struck in her eyes as she realized her mistake, demolishing her bravery, and before she could turn her head back I was already pinning her against the wall. She cried out as she hopelessly pulled the trigger a second too late after my hand was already over the barrel of the gun, wrenching it away from her head, and pinning her waist against her left arm so she couldn't move. I winced as my hand throbbed in pain, I looked down only to notice a hole had been blown right through it.

"Put. It. Down." I snarled, crushing the metal between my fingers. She helplessly let go of her grip, only to replace the handle with the hem of my shirt. I took a moment to let my hand pull itself together as I listened to Jazmine's incoherent cries, and feel her weakly push against my chest. "Oh, Jazmine." I mumbled. "I warned you."

"Please..." She whispered. I cut her off with my hand around her neck, pulling her waist away from the wall and pressing it against my own.

"Shhh..." I hushed her, breathing heavily on her neck as I made my way up to press my lips against her ear. "It's okay." I whispered. She broke right in my arms, sobbing and weakly attempting to escape my grasp.

" _It's okay._ "

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> im so messed up xd


End file.
